1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight module. Particularly, the present invention relates to a light guide plate having a thinned structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight module has been extensively applied to various electronic products having display function, such as laptop, tablet, television, mobile phone, and other communication devices. Because of technology improvement in display industry and life demand, the electronic products having display function are becoming smaller, thinner, and/or lighter. For the purpose of smallness, thinness, and/or lightness, the outline and the interior components may require adjustments or improvements in order to have the same or even better efficiency under a limited volume or space.
As FIG. 1A shows, in the conventional backlight module 1, the light guide plate 4 and the light source module 2 are attached to each other by a tape 3. For the purpose of thinning the backlight module 1, the conventional tape 3 is replaced by a thinner tape 3a, as FIG. 1B shows. However, a smaller thickness of the tape 3a leads to reduced ability of attaching the light guide plate 4 to the light source module 2, which accordingly results in poor alignment of light source(s) and the light guide plate 4, so that optical performance of the light guide plate 1 is affected; for example, hot spots near the light source(s) easily happened.